


Like the Good Old Days

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: They missed each other very much.





	Like the Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing with Dayak and Coran. It’s such a cute little ship, I had to write something for it. Hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

A shiver ran through her when fingers lightly run through her freed hair when she pulled her hood off. The dark lavender locks gently cascade down past her shoulders and her pointed ears give a soft twitch. 

“Hmmmm….It’s still as soft as the first time.”

She hummed as the Altean man’s arms circle around her frame and she feels his head against her shoulder. Her uniform was scattered along the floor, overlapping with his clothes.

Dayak smiled as she lightly strokes over his mustache, “And you still have this…”

A soft chuckle escapes him, before Coran leaned up and kissed her forehead and pulled her close. It was a comfort holding her….like holding a small piece of the past again back before the war started. 

He remembered her then, how she was still a strict woman who took no nonsense and was as sharp with her words as an Altean broadsword. Her excitement that there would be an heir for her to teach. Holding her as they evacuated Daibazaal and letting her curl into him for comfort. 

He didn’t see her after the war started and now here she is again. Older, weary but still as beautiful as the day he had met her.

Coran gently laid down with her, resting his head on her side as he kisses down her side and caresses down her hips with his strong hands. Fingers trace over every curve, every soft mark showing her age and following the small story of scars that told him of her life living in the Empire. 

“Aaaah….still soft and nimble just as I remember….well maybe a little softer..” he lightly stroked over her thighs.

She snorts and lightly waves him off a little, but she gives a soft smile as she opens her legs for him, “Hmph. We don’t all have the luxury of a cryo pod.”

“You don’t need one though,” he moved up to rest her legs over his thoulders and holds her knees gently, “Never will…”

“Hmph. Flattery will only get you so far, you scandalous young man.”

Coran just waggled his brows, “Last I checked, I’m older than you, My lovely lady.”

That made her blush a little as she leaned back on the large pile of pillows to help support her back. She reached down and gently ran her fingers over his hair, playing with the the soft orange curls as she relaxes. It’s been so long since anyone had done this to her, let alone took any interest.

“You do not look it….now eat up like a good boy hmm?” She’s smiling though, a soft and tender one.

“As you wish m’lady….” 

There’s a soft peck to her inner thigh before the Altean leaves a small trail of kisses to the soft, dark pink folds bared for him. They give an almost shy flutter when he kisses her clit. His mustache lightly tickles over the skin of her vulva. She squirms at the sensation, giving off a cross between a soft giggle and a quiet moan. 

Coran looked up at her softly, his eyes warm as he gives a firm, slow lick over her cunt. 

Dayak gasps softly and closes her eyes at the pleasant ache that starts to spread through her as Coran traces patterns along her sides with his fingers. She gently took both his hands into her own and intertwined their fingers with a soft hum of pleasure.

“Hmmmm….aaaah….Coran…” her ears lower as she tilted her head back a bit.

Coran closed his mouth over her and gives a loud slurp as his tongue laves over her opening. He wrote their names with his tongue over the slit possessively as he tastes the slick that slowly starts leaking out. Dayak breathed shakily and mewled softly.

“Aaaaaah…aaah…..haaaa….!”

When he looked up again for a moment Coran forgot they weren’t young anymore. In the moment he didn’t see an old woman he was pleasure, but his strong, beautifully lover from a time when peace reigned and they would sneak off together when Allura was asleep.

He starts to eat her out with a little more gusto as her grip on his hair tightens and her thighs lightly clenching around his neck.

“Aaaaah….! Aaaah aaaah aaah….!!”

_Just like in the good old days….._

He closed his eyes and focused more on her as her hips buck and grind against his mouth, trying to get more of him on her and hopefully in her.

It has been a long time after all.


End file.
